Jagged
"She may be Alurring on the outside... but you don't know what she is in the inside..." Name: '''Jagged '''Nick-Name: '''None '''Animal Jam User: '''Poppopcat090 '''Wiki User: '''Poppopcat090 '''Status: '''Active/Living '''Sex: '''Female '''Birth Date: '''October 2nd '''Species: '''Bombay '''Sin: '''Pride '''Orientation: '''Dark '''Age: '''26 Moons (2 Years & 2 Months) '''Current Residency: '''CrescentClan '''Current Rank: '''Elite Champion '''Past Residencies: '''Hollowclan, Mountainclan, Saberclan '''Theme Song: ' ' Format or Deceased/Location Jam User/Wiki User Past Mates None Mate None Parents Unknown Siblings Icestar/Deceased/Mountainclan Burningrose1/Scaryendershadow Nieces & Nephews Unknown User Unknown/Cat36123 Unknown User Unknown/Fluffy243 Unknown User Unknown/xxthegreatwolfie Unknown User Unknown/wolvesarecute88 Unknown User Unknown/Cutelove36 Unknown User Unknown/ Rarity6644 Family Branch TBA Hieght: '1.6 From The Ground Up '''Pelt: '''Jagged has a Neat, Alurring, Thick and Satin Sleek Pelage Pelt that is a Dark Achromic Grey Upper Coat and a Light Achromic Under Coat.. '''Eyes: '''Jagged has Alurring Attractive/Beautiful Colorless, Alabaster White Orbs Eyes that glow in the dark and Gitter in the Moonlight. '''Body Proportions: '''Jagged has a very lean, Slender and Satin figure with very Smooth Stalwart Strong Muscles under her pelt and she is very Alurring with very Serrated Sharp Dentals Teeth and Unguis Claws with a long tail. '''Body Flaws: '''Jagged has a Monumental Large three marked scar across her chess from a Monumental rake. '''Scent: '''Jagged has a strange scent of fire and soot. '''Voice: '''Ke$ha is a singer '>>Determined/Ambitious<< Jagged is is very determined in reaching her goels. She will do whatever it takes to achieve her goals and does not mind doing whatever it takes. She normally is ambitious and determined about becoming higher ranks in her clan and killing her enemies. >>Defensive/Protective<< Jagged is very defensive and protective of her clan. She will stop at nothing to defend her clan and will defend it with her life if she has to. Threaten her clan, your wishing for death. >>Proud<< Jagged has much pride. She is much confident in many things she does such as making choices and facing enemies, smaller or bigger then her. >>Blood Thirsty/'Merciless<< Jagged is a very merciless, also blood thirsty cat. She loves battles, enjoys killing her enemies, and never shows mercy. She has the taste for blood of her enemies. >>Fierce<< Jagged is very fierce. She barely fears anything, stops at nothing to do what she must do, and does not stop until she gets it. >>Sly<< Jagged is a very sneaky cat. She is the best at sneaking up on her enemies and is very sly with getting away with things. She could even get away with murder, maybe she has done it before... >>Flaws<< Jagged's number one flaw is her pride. Her pride could cause her to be too confident about her actions such as in situations, fighting, or other things. Sometimes if she feels too confident about something but then something goes wrong because she thought she could handle it she could put herself in serious trouble. >>Strengths<< Jagged is very sly. She normally sneaks up on her enemies and does major damage by quickly attacking them in there soft spots. She has very fast reflexes and is also very swift and agile with her movements, and is also very swift with killing her foe. Since her pelage is the color of the night the night is a great alley of her's. She may be alurring on the outside though, she can be a color on the inside. >>Strength<< 7.5/10 �������������������� >>Speed<< 9/10 �������������������� >>Stamina<< 6/10 �������������������� >>Intelligence<< 7/10 �������������������� >>Agility<< 9.5/10 �������������������� >>Stealth<< 10/10 �������������������� >>Hunting<< 9.5/10 �������������������� >>Defense<< 8/10 �������������������� Jagged's statics will change over time as the character grows more advanced and mature. >>Likes<< Her Clan Credit Praise The Night & Shadows Dense Areas Battles Victory >>Dislikes<< Cats Outside The Clan Traitors Mercy Insults/Threats Towards Her Clab House Pets (Dogs,Kittypets,etc.) Two-Legs (Humans) >>Format<< Or Deceased/Location User/Animal Jam User Trust Rate: >>Best Friends<< [Nyssa/Female/Alive/CrescentClan] xxSlystarxx/xxSlystarxx Trust Rate: 99.9% Unknown xxSlystarxx/xxSlystarxxTrust Rate: 99.9% Icestar/Female/Deceased/Starclan BurningRose1/Scaryendershadow Trust Rate: 95% Amaya/Female/Alive/CrescentClan User Unknown/DarknessOfLight Trust Rate: 98% >>Close Friends<< Thunderstar/Male/Alive/Hollowclan Fromthebushes/Fromthebushes Trust Rate: 80% Blackstar/Female/Alive/Hollowclan Bluefur21/xxBacongirlxx Trust Rate: 78% Flame/Male/Alive/CrescentClan User Unknown/Pacification Trust Rate: 98% Rika/Female/Alive/CrescentClan User Unknown/Fascinates Trust Rate: 92% Pine/Male/Alive/CrescentClan User Unknown/PunkinPunkinBoo02 Trust Rate: 97% None TBA TBA Category:Original Characters Category:Feline Category:Elite Champion